A Valediction
by happylilpills
Summary: Untuk beban yang tidak pernah pergi dan hati yang tidak akan sembuh, hanya ada satu cara untuk tidak tenggelam terlalu dalam. Melupakan. Kaisoo fic. Such a mess angst


A Valediction

by Happylilpills

Well this story belongs to my small mind

.

A really mess angst

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Luhan and Oh Sehun

* * *

Laki-laki yang berdiri diujung danau itu adalah Kim Jongin. Lelaki yang siap melompat kapanpun jika seonggok harapannya habis. Ia mulai berhitung mundur sambil memejamkan mata, bertanya-tanya apa dalam hitungan mundur sepuluh detiknya asa yang digenggam erat saat ini akan menyatu bersama angin, lalu terbang meninggalkannya.

Ia hidup, namun tak bernyawa. Ia ada, namun tidak merasa eksistensinya disadari manusia-manusia yang lewat.

Jongin adalah mayat, seratus persen mayat dengan nyawa yang membuatnya terpaksa harus hidup. Hidup sebagai mayat.

 _He took my soul away with him._

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan saat hitungan mundurnya habis, dan dengan kemarahan atas diri sendiri yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun Jongin menjauhi tepian pembatas daratan dengan air.

"Kau menang lagi, pendek" Jongin berjalan semakin menjauh dari danau.

Dilain tempat, seorang pria yang merasa nama ejekannya diselipkan dalam ucapan bernada sakrtatik Jongin menghela napas lega. Do Kyungsoo namanya.

Esok harinya, hal serupa terulang lagi dimananya Jongin merasa asa ditubuhnya telah habis. Jongin kembali ke tempat yang sama, dengan ritual yang sama, tentu dengan kata penutup pertanda kekalahan dan usaha bunuh diri yang seatus persen gagal

.

Jongin kembali ke _flat_ dengan wajah yang menggambarkan bahwa ia ingin mati. Jongin mengganti pakaiannya namun dengan warna serupa, hitam.

"Kyungsoo, lihat aku sudah tidak bau matahari." Ucap Jongin di depan cermin. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tersenyum "Ya Jongin, kau sebenarnya tidak pernah tercium seperti matahari. Wangimu tidak pernah berubah, aku suka" Kyungsoo berdiri disamping Jongin yang sedang tersenyum.

Jongin duduk dikursi favoritnya, kursi dengan _velvet_ biru yang sangat nyaman saat menempel di bokongnya. Kursi itu berhadapan dengan jendela, menampilkan lampu-lampu gedung. Hal yang membuatnya lebih hidup.

"Kyungsoo kau sangat menyukai Seoul saat malam bukan? Kemarilah." Jongin bertutur lembut, sangat lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari mengangguk, tapi ia tidak bergerak mendekat pada jongin. Jongin tetap memandang lurus pada pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Perlahan apa yang ada dihadapan Jongin berubah menjadi pemandangan _blur._ Semuanya seperti gambar abstrak dimata Jongin. Perlahan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Jongin bukan lemah, ia hanya lelah. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Oh, tidak. Jongin, jangan lagi. Kumohon." Kyungsoo mencoba menggapai Jongin, namun nihil. Kyungsoo tidak bisa bahkan hanya untuk menyentuh bahu Jongin dan memberikan sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan disana.

Jongin terus menangis, air matanya benar-benar tumpah. Jongin meraih vas bunga yang terletak di meja, melemparnya asal. Vas itu terlempar keras ke arah Kyungsoo, tapi tidak mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Persetan dengan semua ini Kyungsoo. Kenapa begini Soo? Beri aku alasan setidaknya satu, agar aku mengerti." Jongin terdengar frustasi, tangannya lari menutupi wajahnya lalu mengusapnya kasar.

Kyungsoo diam, mematung. Kyungsoo tidak tahu perkataan seperti apa lagi yang harus ia keluarkan. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin takkan mendengar, tapi Kyungsoo sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sialnya tidak ada satupun yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Jongin bangkit meninggalkan kursi kesayangannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, memasukkan dirinya dalam-dalam pada selimut. Jongin tidak ingin diganggu, walaupun Jongin tahu, satu-satunya hal yang mengganggunya hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, duduk di samping ranjang Jongin. Tersenyum hangat pada Jongin kemudian berdehem, menyiapkan pita suaranya untuk bernyanyi

 _How unfair, it's just our luck_

 _Found something real that's out of touch_

 _But if you'd searched the whole wide world_

 _Would you dare to let it go?_

Alunan nada dari bibir Kyungsoo melantun sangat indah. Kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat Jongin mulai mendapat ketenangannya. Kyungsoo mendekatkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut surai Jongin, namun ia menarik kembali tangannya. Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Cause what about, what about angels?_

 _They will come, they will go_

 _Make us special_

Jongin mulai merasakan sayup-sayup pada matanya, kantuk menyerang dirinya dengan sangat cepat. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum melihat Jongin.

 _Don't give me up_

 _Don't give..._

 _Me up_

Kyungsoo menutup nyanyiannya dengan nada sempurna seiringan dengan Jongin yang menutup matanya, napas Jongin mulai teratur. Jongin manis, pikir Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo pergi.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan lingkar mata yang semakin menghitam, kali ini Jongin tidak kembali ke tepi danau. Jongin memilih duduk di balkon dimana Kyungsoo sudah duduk disana, Jongin mengambil pemantik dan juga rokok dari saku celananya, beberapa detik kemudian asap mengepul di udara.

Kyungsoo awalnya tidak terbiasa, namun ia sudah tidak terlalu terganggu dengan asap rokok sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin dari samping, keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

Jongin sekali lagi menghisap tepi rokoknya tapi tidak mengeluarkan asapnya dari mulut seperti sebelumnya, ia menahan asap rokok di dalam paru-parunya, aksi yang membuat Do Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. "Jongin! Kim Jongin, jangan cari mati!" Kyungsoo berteriak seraya bangkit dari kursi. Jongin hanya diam, namun ia merasa paru-parunya terasa teremas. Jongin membuang asap rokoknya melalui mulut dengan kasar, dan terbatuk setelahnya.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan balkon, sedangkan Jongin tetap terbatuk di tempatnya.

"Setidaknya, rasa sakit pada fisik mengalihkan rasa sakit yang kau perbuat" Jongin bergumam kecil, gumaman untuk manusia yang baru saja pergi.

Jongin mengambil beberapa pakaian kotor, lalu melangkah keluar dari _flat._ Baru saja membuka pintu, ia melihat teman lamanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan mengepal berjarak satu mili dari pintu, "Uh, Jongin aku baru mau mengetuk. Mau kemana?" Tanya pria yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin sambil menarik tangannya untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Mencuci, kurasa." Jongin mengangkat keranjang berisi pakaian kotor di tangannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun—nama pira tinggi itu.

Pria yang ditinggalkan mengangkat bahunya sambil mengambil langkah mengikuti Jongin. Sehun mengimbangi langkah Jongin agar bisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Jadi Jongin bagaimana—"

"Sama saja, tidak akan ada Kyungsoo lagi." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Sehun. Jongin mulai memasukan pakaian kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci dengan Sehun di sampingnya.

Jongin merasa sahabatnya terlalu berlebihan, semenjak tragedi dua bulan lalu Sehun menjadi sangat menempel dengan Jongin. Sehun selalu ingin tahu apakan Jongin makan dengan baik, atau bahkan memiliki tidur yang cukup. Dan, ya itu sangat berlebihan bagi Jongin. Kadang saat Sehun dan Luhan yang mana adalah kekasih Sehun mendatangi rumah Jongin, mereka seperti sepasang orangtua dimana Jongin adalah anaknya.

"Jongin, caramel macchiato bagaimana?" Sehun kembali memecah keheningan, sedikit tidak betah dengan kecanggunngan. Jongin tersenyum sakratik sambil menghembusan napas pelan "Sejak kapan aku bisa minum kopi?"

Jongin dan Sehun menempatkan diri mereka di pojokkan kafe, dengan segelas teh susu di hadapan Sehun juga secangkir _grean tea_ panas pada bagian meja Jongin. "Dimana Luhan?" Jongin mengambil cangkir _grean tea_ -nya lalu meniup pelan sambil menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi datang." Sehun menahan tawa setelah mengetahui muka Jongin yang sedikit membelalak di balik cangkirnya. " _Unbelievable, you bring me to this kind of situation again, Oh Sehun_ " sakratik seperti biasanya, sejak kejadian antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sepertinya sebagian cara bicara dan pemilihan diksi Do Kyungsoo dalam berbicara pindah pada Jongin.

Lalu tak lama, pria dengan wajah cantik yang sangat manis duduk bergabung, pria cantik yang memilih duduk di sebelah Jongin dibanding sebelah kekasihnya sendiri. "Jongin-ah" pria manis itu tersenyum sambil mencubit pipi Jongin.

Jongin-ah, panggilan itu membuat Jongin terpaku. Menyadari ada kesalahan pada Jongin, Sehun menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Keadaan menjadi canggung tepat satu detik setelahnya tapi, tanpa diduga Jongin tersenyum. "Bagaimana bisa tiba disini Luhan?" suara Jongin sedikit serak.

"Monorel, sudah makan Jongin?" Suara Luhan sangat lembut, benar-benar penuh kasih sayang. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Luhan, masih bisa melihat hantu?" Jongin tiba-tiba berkata dengan penuh antusiasme, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Masih Jongin, memang mau apa? Mau aku ceritakan pengalaman melihat hantu menyeramkan seperti saat kecil?" Luhan benar-benar membuat Jongin mengingat masa kecilnya yang sangat takut hantu, Jongin menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jongin, maaf aku mengatakan ini tapi...Kyungsoo tepat di arah jam tiga, tidak perlu menoleh kalau tidak mau." Nada hati-hati terdapat dalam semua kata yang diucapkan Luhan, kalimat yang membuat Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatap mata.

"Aku akan pulang." Jongin mengeluarkan selembar uang untuk membayar minumannya lalu melenggang pergi.

"Sehun, aku rasa Jongin tidak bisa terus begini Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa terus begini." Luhan menatap punggung Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, bagaimana mata Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah beralih dari Jongin. Mata yang penuh harap, mata yang menginginkan mata Jongin untuk menoleh padanya sedetik saja.

Sehun menarik Luhan masuk dalam dekapan tangannya, "Akan ada saatnya mereka menemukan ketenangannya sayang."

* * *

 _I thought the worse thing was when you left, but seeing you still get around me._

 _It do hurt me more than i ever picturing._

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, meredam teriakan ironis dibalik kedua telapak tangan kasarnya. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo masih peduli, dan Jongin tahu ia tahu betul apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan. Tapi bagaimana jika Jongin belum siap? Jongin pun tahu, bagaimana Kyungsoo butuh dirinya untuk mewujudkan keinginan terakhirnya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa, Jongin tidak dapat menyanggupkan dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengambil kemeja hitam dalam lemarinya, yang entah mengapa warna hitam mulai mendominasi lemari pakaiannya. Jongin menempatkan dirinya duduk di atas kursi _velvet_ kesayangannya, hingga suara bel berbunyi tiga kali. Jongin berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya, matanya membelalak mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri disana. Kulit pucat, mata hitam bulat dengan bibir merah penuh meski tidak seranum dulu, berdiri dengan mengenakan baju sepucat kulitnya.

Kyungsoo menghambur dalam pelukan Jongin, "Jonginku tampan" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat, sambil mengarahkan tangannya mengusap pipi Jongin. Jongin tidak dapat menahan rindunya yang membuncah, "Kyungsooku, Kyungsooku, Kyungsoo milik Jongin." Jongin mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelukan yang semakin kencang, pelukan yang dapat menyulitkan napas Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tidak masalah.

"Aku milik Jongin." Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Jongin dalam dengan ukiran senyum di bibirnya. Kyungsoo menempatkan satu ciuman polos pada bibir Jongin, mengecupnya lama. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memejamkan mata mereka, menikmati bagaimana bibir saling mengecup tanpa gerakan lain.

Kyungsoo yang memutus ciuman polos dalam periode waktu lama itu, "Jongin, kapan?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sedang Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukan mereka.

"Jongin, tolong. Aku tidak bisa terus begini, bukankah kamu yang bilang bahwa setiap makhluk harus mendapat ketenangan, aku juga harus Jongin. Selama aku terus disini, aku bukan hanya menyiksa diriku sendiri, tapi aku juga menyiksamu. Jongin, aku mengerti melepaskan akan selalu berat bukan? Aku juga mengerti seberapa dalam rasa yang kamu miliki untuk aku, tapi Jongin percaya padaku jika memang harus, kita akan kembali bersama. Jadi aku minta, bantu aku Jongin-ah."

Suara petir menggelegar dengan keras, membangunkan Jongin dari tidur dan mimpinya. Keringat membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, Jongin mengarahkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Hujan yang cukup deras dengan petir bergema diseluruh penjuru. Jongin mengumpulkan semua potongan-potongan mimpinya dan ia tersadar, ia harus mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo, menemui Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya.

Jongin mengambil ponsel, menghubungi Sehun untuk memberinya tumpangan ke rumah Kyungsoo dan Sehun segera mengiyakan Jongin.

Tidak ada sepatah kata terucap diantara kedua pria yang saling bersahabat itu, Sehun memfokuskan diri pada jalanan dan Jongin memejamkan mata, meraup seluruh oksigen yang terjebak di dalam mobil.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah area luas yang dipenuhi rumput-rumpur pendek, Jongin terdiam menunggu Sehun yang segera menarik kenop pintu untuk Jongin. Sehun menuntun Jongin berjalan memasuki gapura kecil dimana itu adalah satu-satunya jalan masuk. Jongin berjalan melewati jalan setapak sempit, tanpa mendongakan kepala kakinya hanya mengikuti kemana tangan Sehun menariknya, rintik hujan mulai membasahi ujung sepatu Jongin lalu membasahi seluruh helaian rambut Jongin dan membasahi seluruh tubuh Jongin

Jongin merasa volume paru-parunya sedikit menyempit, terasa dari bagaimana sulitnya Jongin menarik napas. Hingga ketukan suara sepatu Sehun dan tanah berhenti, Jongin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Jongin mendongakan wajahnya yang basah, karena hujan karena air mata. Area hijau dengan banyak batu-batu nisan di atasnya.

Jongin berdiri tepat di samping nisan bertuliskan nama Do Kyungsoo. Nama kekasihnya. Jongin menghirup rakus seluruh oksigen yang ia dapat hirup. Jongin menekuk lututnya, mencoba untuk berlutut disamping rumah kekasihnya. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengusap nisan Kyungsoo. Matanya berkaca-kaca namun hatinya berkomitmen untuk tidak lemah. " _Sehun, give me ten minutes_." Jongin berucap dengan nada memerintah, Sehun sangat ingin membantah namun ia tahu sangat percuma membantah Jongin. Sehun tahu Jongin butuh waktu sehingga ia meninggalkan Jongin sambil terus menoleh kebelakang disetiap langkah majunya.

Jongin terisak perih, terlihat seperti menggenggam bagian tepi nisan Kyungsoo, " _Do Kyungsoo, why are you promised me the night, while you can't even stay till the dusk?_ "

"Jongin-ah" Suara selembut malaikat menggelitik telinga Jongin, Jongin menatap sepasang kaki telanjang di hadapannya. Mata Jongin mengikuti tinggi badan sepasang kaki telanjang itu, hingga matanya menemukan sepasang mata indah, "Kyungsoo" Jongin bangkit.

"Jongin, terimakasih." Senyum tulus terukir diwajah manis nan pucat Kyungsoo, Jongin masih terus menahan air matanya. "Jongin, berhenti mengingatku. Aku tak sepatutnya berada dalam ingatanmu, aku berani bertaruh Jongin kau akan benar-benar melupakanku"

Jongin menggeleng keras, "Mana mungkin Kyungsoo? Bagaimana bisa?" Suara Jongin bergetar, namun tetap stabil. Kyungsoo tersenyum, melangkahkan kaki untuk lebih dekat pada Jongin.

"Aku berjanji, kau akan" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin yang melemah, persendian Jongin seperti hilang. Wajahnya basah antara air hujan dan air mata, badan Jongin bergetar antara cuaca menusuk dan rasa sakit yang membelah.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya, " _This_ _is my valediction, Goodbye_ " Perlahan tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi transparan, memudar, tangan Jongin terus meraih tubuh Kyungsoo. Wajah dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang Jongin berteriak frustasi dengan mata yang memerah. Teriakan yang sangat keras dan membuat hati siapapun yang mendengar teriris, teriakan tanda kesakitan yang dirasa sudah lebih dari batas kemampuannya.

Sehun berlari ke arah Jongin yang terjatuh berlutut di tanah dengan pakaian kotor dan hujan yang terus menerus membasahi badan Jongin. Sehun membopong tubuh Jongin yang terus memberontak, menariknya paksa memasuki mobil.

Tidak, Jongin tidak berhenti berteriak dan memberontak. Seharusnya Sehun membawa Luhan untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini. Jongin beberapa kali menarik paksa kendali, membelokan mobil asal. Membahayakan nyawanya sendiri.

" _Just let me fucking die_ " Jongin berteriak frustasi, memutar kendali mobil, mengarahkan mobil menuju persimpangan yang salah

Metal bertemu dengan metal, suara berdebum keras dengan suara khas logam yang hancur. Sehun terlambat mengambil kendali. Mobil berputar, kedua makhluk ikut bergerak translasi, suara kaca pecah memenuhi indra pendengaran Sehun, dan Jongin yang berteriak terlalu keras.

 _That shall be tomorrow_

 _Not tonight_

 _I must burry sorrow_

 _Out of sight_

 _._

Luhan berlari melewati bangsal-bangsal rumah sakit, membuka kenop pintu bernomor 128. Oh Sehun terbaring dengan infus di tangannya, perban di bagian lengan kanan dan kepala, namun betapa leganya Luhan ketika menyadari mata Sehun mengerjap dengan pandangan kosong—setidaknya Sehun sadar.

"Sehun, bagaimana?" Luhan duduk tepat disamping Sehun, mengharap penjelasan yang entah apa arti spesifik dari bagaimana, entah bagaimana keadaan Sehun, bagaimana keadaan Jongin, atau bagaimana hal buruk ini terjadi.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana" Suara Sehun serak, pelan dan sendu namun Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga menyelipkan tawa kecil setelah perkataannya.

"Sehun aku serius."

"Itu terjadi begitu saja, Jongin terluka parah. Jongin berada pada sisi dimana mobil tertabrak." Sehun secara tidak langsung, menyuruh Luhan menemui Jongin.

"Aku, sudah bertemu dengan dokter. Jongin—" Luhan benar-benar tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sehun mengerutkan dahi khawatir.

"Jongin koma."

* * *

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berlari lebih cepat, Luhan dengan tungkai kaki kecilnya mengikuti tarikan Sehun, melewati bangsal-bangsal rumah sakit.

Seperti d'javu bagi Luhan, berlari di lorong rumah sakit, dengan kekhawatiran tingkat tinggi lalu membuka kenop pintu ruang rawat inap.

Jongin berada diatas tempat tidur, masih dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan elektrokardiograf melekat pada tubuhnya. Matanya terus mengerjap tidak karuan menatap tembok.

Luhan memeluk Jongin sangat erat. "H-hyung?" Suara Jongin pelan, seperti berbicara saja membutuhkan seluruh tenaganya.

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum, Sehun berdiri dibelakang Luhan dengan ketakutan mengalir di darahnya.

Sehun menarik napas, menyuruh Luhan memberikan Sehun jalan untuk lebih dekat pada Jongin. "Jonginie" Sehun mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya untuk Jongin. Jongin tersenyum.

"Jonginie—Jongin boleh aku tahu apa arti Do Kyungsoo untukmu?" Ada setitik nada keraguan dalam kata-kata Sehun.

Jongin terlihat sedikit menaikan alisnya. "Bisakah kau ulang?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Jonginie aku ingin tahu apa arti seorang Do Kyungsoo dalam hidupmu."

Sekali lagi Jongin mengernyit, sedikit tidak mengerti pembicaraan Sehun. Terdengar seperti lelucon untuk Jongin.

"Sehun, bisa beritahu aku siapa itu Do Kyungsoo? Dan sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Jongin tertawa saktratik, mengingat sahabatnya menanyakan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenal disaat Jongin baru sadar dan Jongin sendiri tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa memberinya petunjuk akan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Enam bulan, dan Do Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa" Sehun menjawab dengan mimik wajah tenang, setelahnya ia menarik Luhan yang sedaritadi tidak mengerti untuk keluar ruangan.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, mulut yang sedikit terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Luhan kembali menutupnya. Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri asal, "A—Bagaimana—Baiklah jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

" _Lacunar amnesia_ , Jongin kehilangan memorinya secara acak dan Kyungsoo ikut di dalamnya." Sehun memejamkan matanya, mendongakan kepalanya ke arah langit-langit lalu membuang napas berat.

Luhan berjalan menuju bangsal dimana Jongin dirawat, mengintip Jongin melalui kaca jendela kecil dibagian kiri pintu. Jongin terus-menerus menatap kosong pada tembok, hingga terlelap.

 _You'll look at least in love's remains_

 _A grave's one violet_

 _You look?—that pays thousand pains_

 _What's death?_

Ribuan luka terbayar oleh luka. Luka lama yang hilang dan luka baru yang akan segera sembuh. Penderitaan terbayar dengan hilangnya sebuah objek. Setidaknya, akhir yang indah untuk Jongin.

* * *

End.

.

.

wahahaha, cuma mau ketawa gatau kenapa i bisa bikin ff ini, ingin menangis rasanya setelah i re-read ko kaya ff komedi huaa. Dear Jira, udah di post gausah bawel ya

-A


End file.
